


Ограбление по-осьминожьи

by Urtica



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica
Summary: Конечно, может Дэнни и не великий знаток головоногих, но он был точно уверен — ни один нормальный осьминог не станет торчать у пирса и пить чужое пиво.





	Ограбление по-осьминожьи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grand Theft Octo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044499) by [Cattraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine). 



> Спасибо большое [leoriel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/) за бетинг.

— Друг, да это же осьминог.

Мека, явно позабавленный реакцией Дэнни, лучился белоснежной улыбкой.

Дэнни смерил его испепеляющим взглядом. А то он не знает, как выглядят осьминоги! Грейс постоянно заставляет его смотреть передачи про животных. Дэнни угрожающе ткнул пальцем в сторону напарника.

— Заткнись. Я знаю, что это осьминог! Просто спросил, с чего он такой синий. Они же обычно коричневые или там красные?

Они оба уставились в воду у причала. Осьминог в свою очередь уставился на них, будто о чем-то размышляя. Его поведение несколько сбивало с толку. Хотя почти все на этом проклятом усыпанном ананасами вулканическом острове сбивало с толку.

— Ну, нечасто встретишь подобный окрас у крупных особей Гигантского осьминога, но чего только не бывает. Кроме того, они могут менять свой цвет и крайне умны. Этот отличился еще и размером. 

— О. Буду знать, — отстраненно поблагодарил Дэнни. К его удивлению осьминог тут же поднял одно щупальце и осторожно помахал им. Дэнни моргнул и чуть не помахал в ответ, но вовремя спохватился и опустил руку. Вздохнув, он повернулся к Меке. Чудесно, от солнца уже галлюцинации пошли. Гребаный остров вреден для здоровья.

Дэнни отпахал на Алоха Секьюрити три месяца и успел задолбаться в край. Его работа заключалась в том, что он патрулировал доки в бухте вместе с Мекой и изредка гонял алкашей и подростков, решивших изукрасить корабли или склады. Полиции Гонолулу пока не требовались сотрудники, поэтому он, детектив-сержант Дэниел Уильямс, офицер с кучей наград и благодарностей, раскрывший 89 убийств, выходец из Ньюарка, теперь вынужден был таскать колючую полиэстровую форму охранника — в комплект также входили фальшивый значок и дешевые, скрипящие при ходьбе, туфли. Дэнни в очередной раз оплакал полную потерю собственного достоинства.

Мека подрабатывал в порту по выходным, в свободное от работы в полиции время, чтобы они с Эми смогли побыстрее скопить первый взнос на дом. Цены на недвижимость на Оаху были космическими, поэтому теперь Дэнни ютился в жуткой, крохотной квартире-студии (вместе с многоножками и прочим гнусом). 5000 миль от дома, и все ради того, чтобы каждый второй выходной месяца проводить с дочкой. По выходным они с Мекой встречались вечером на Шестом причале, трепались пару минут и отправлялись обходить доки, каждый своим маршрутом. В конце смены они снова встречались. Ночные дежурства были самыми скучными.

— Слышно что об исчезновении того парня, МакГарретта?

— Нет, друг, Чин Хо Келли скоро совсем крышей поедет. Только что Стив преследовал преступника по Четвертому причалу, но, когда Чин и Коно скрутили беглеца, МакГарретта и след простыл. Они нашли его пистолет на пирсе и даже ныряли под причал, вдруг этот козел сбросил его на глубину.

— Странно. Свидетели есть?

— Только тетушка Пуа, нищенка, ошивающаяся у морского центра. Говорит, что Стив сбил ее с ног и убежал, не извинившись. Назвала его «грубым haole».

— Ясно. Ну, до встречи в полночь.

Дэнни помахал на прощание, и они разошлись каждый к своей части гавани. Он шагал и думал об исчезновении морского котика. Когда Дэнни приехал, эта история гремела отовсюду.

Дэнни — следователь. Невозможно просто взять и перестать расследовать — поэтому его ценили на работе и поэтому от него ушла жена. Надо будет спросить у Меки, сможет ли он раздобыть копию дела. Может, свежий взгляд поможет. Дэнни все равно нужно хобби, но оно не должно касаться основных местных забав — воды и песка. Ноги его не будет в океане, не даст он палящему солнцу прожарить свою ирландскую кожу до мерзкого загара.

Примерно в восемь Дэнни решил, что пора перекусить и отправился в крохотную будку охраны, чтобы забрать из холодильника коричневый бумажный пакет с ужином. Стояла ясная ночь и Дэнни собрался поесть снаружи, на причале, наслаждаясь видом бесконечной водной дали. Городские огни красиво отражались в океане. Дэнни уселся на пирсе, вытащил одинокий сэндвич с пастромой и банку недорогого рутбира из пакета. Где-то здесь в доках и пропал Стив МакГарретт.

— Что же с тобой случилось, МакГарретт? — пробормотал Дэнни, откусывая от бутерброда и запивая рутбиром.

В следующее мгновение Дэнни чуть не подавился от ужаса — с громким всплеском из океана вынырнул огромный синий осьминог, его круглые глаза с надеждой смотрели на Дэнни, а все восемь щупалец исступленно били по воде.

— Ааааааа! Твою-то мать!

Чуть не уронив ужин, Дэнни спешно отпрянул от края пирса. Он видел достаточно дешевых ужастиков о жителях глубин, и совершенно точно не хотел очутиться в одном из них. Крепко прижимая к груди недоеденный бутерброд и банку рутбира, Дэнни с опаской смотрел, как щупальце взмывает над причалом… и аккуратно машет пачкой салфеток, которые Дэнни запустил в него.

Наконец Дэнни отважился вернуться на прежнее место на краю пирса и взглянуть вниз. Из воды на него пялился уже знакомый синий осьминог, теперь безмолвно протягивающий пачку вымокших салфеток. Собрав волю в кулак, Дэнни успокоился и уселся, поджав под себя ноги. Не хватало еще размахивать своими любимыми конечностями прямо перед ловкими, опасными щупальцами! Осторожно положив салфетки на причал рядом с Дэнни, осьминог убрал щупальце обратно в воду. Экие интересные глюки.

— Э… спасибо?

Чудесно, теперь он разговаривает со странным синим осьминогом, который любит торчать у пирса и явно решил наладить связь между головоногими и людьми. Может, он бредит? Не зря Мека обзывает его пришлым. Фыркнув от одной только мысли об этом, Дэнни откусил кусок бутерброда и, методично пережевывая, внимательно изучал своего нового друга, который, в свою очередь, разглядывал с не меньшим интересом Дэнни. Ну что за глупости! Это же просто осьминог, не человек. Дэнни явно наделял его большим умом, чем у того на самом деле было.

— И как тебя зовут, дружище? — с весельем в голосе спросил он, дружелюбно улыбаясь.

Улыбка быстро завяла, когда щупальце плюхнуло связку военных жетонов на причал рядом с его левой ногой. Уронив бутерброд на колени, Дэнни страстно пожелал, чтобы в руках была не банка рутбира, а бутылка чего-нибудь покрепче. На жетонах, издевательски поблескивающих в свете фонаря, значилось: «МакГарретт, Стивен Дж., флот США» и номер социального страхования.

И вот как прикажете объяснять это лейтенанту Чину Хо Келли? Дэнни подозревал, что улика, полученная от осьминога, не вызовет доверия ни у полиции, ни у 5-0, особенно, если ее принесет никому не известный чужак. Как такое вообще возможно? Почему он сидит тут и беседует с рыбой? Дэнни грозно уставился на огромное головоногое. Осьминог ответил ему крайне воинственным взглядом. Как Дэнни дожил до такого?

— Ты, что, издеваешься надо мной? Как мне им это объяснить?

И почему он продолжает разговаривать с осьминогом так, будто ожидает услышать от него разумный ответ? Упомянутый осьминог выжидающе уставился на Дэнни. Два его щупальца переплелись, третье нетерпеливо било по воде — головоногий явно ждал, когда Дэнни начнет делать, что велено. Дэнни насупился. Теперь еще какой-то осьминог им помыкает!

Дэнни замолчал посреди гневной отповеди и с сомнением уставился на банку рутбира. Ух, он-то устроит веселую жизнь отделу по работе с клиентами этого проклятого супермаркета! Подсыпать галлюциногенов в дешевую газировку постоянному клиенту? Это как-то чересчур даже для злодейских корпораций. Дэнни вскочил на ноги и бросился к машине — так, позвонить на работу, сказаться больным и поскорее отправиться домой, приводить голову в порядок при помощи чего-нибудь покрепче — старательно игнорируя громкий (отчаянный) плеск за спиной.

Наконец Дэнни, сжимая в одной руке банку аспирина, а в другой — бутылку пива, уселся на свой продавленный диван. Тут до него дошло, что он все еще не выложил жетоны МакГарретта. Аккуратно, стараясь не касаться самих бирок, Дэнни убрал их в пакетик. Дэнни — полицейский, и полицейские должны внимательно относиться к уликам, даже если эти улики им приглючились. Если утром жетоны все еще будут лежать на столе, Дэнни отвезет их штаб-квартиру 5-0. С этой мыслью он проглотил три таблетки аспирина и заставил себя лечь в постель и заснуть.

Первое, что Дэнни увидел утром — военные жетоны, весело поблескивающие на солнышке.

Со стоном Дэнни плюхнулся обратно на диван, прижав подушку к лицу. Твою ж мать! Впереди его ждали два выходных — без приятной компании Грейс — поэтому, собрав все моральные силы, Дэнни встал и принялся собираться. По такому поводу нужно выглядеть прилично, поэтому он тщательно выбрал одежду, — кипенно-белая рубашка, серые брюки и до блеска начищенные итальянские туфли — аккуратно причесался и повязал черный шелковый галстук.

Порадовавшись, что, хотя бы с виду он похож на адекватного человека, Дэнни подхватил пакетик с жетонами и вышел из дома. Подъезжая к Дворцу Иолани, он сочинил историю — мол, нашел жетоны, завалившиеся в трещину на пирсе, и решил уведомить 5-0. В конце концов, Дэнни надеялся поработать в местной полиции, и слава говорящего с осьминогами чудака вряд ли поспособствует карьере. Оказавшись внутри здания, он быстро разобрался, где находятся просторные помещения, отведенные 5-0. Ну, пожалуйста, пусть там будет милый секретарь, которому Дэнни сможет оставить пакет и быстро свалить? А вот фиг.

Вместо этого Дэнни встретил стройную девушку с усталыми глазами и хмурого парня об острые скулы которого можно было порезаться, оба они стояли у впечатляющего высокотехнологичного стола и просматривали какие-то документы на нескольких экранах. Как бы Дэнни не хотелось тут задержаться (ему присуще было природное любопытство, но не назойливость), он предпочел быстро и четко рассказать о цели визита. Однако, он совсем не удивился, когда его засыпали кучей вопросов — отчего беседа стала больше походить на допрос. Дэнни отвечал вежливо и кратко и умудрился свалить спустя двадцать минут, сославшись на Меку как своего гаранта. Уходя, он заметил, как на мониторах замелькали его фотографии.

Дэнни полностью одобрял проявленную ими бдительность. Если бы его напарник пропал, он бы тоже никому не верил на слово.

Сплавив жетоны Стива, Дэнни понял, что делать ему, в общем-то, нечего. Хм, может сходить в библиотеку? Точно. В библиотеке он выбрал новый полицейский роман, пару книг, которые — возможно — касались океанографии и морской биологии, и несколько трудов по местной фауне. Если попутно Дэнни просмотрел несколько книжек про осьминогов, это было чистой случайностью.

Спустя пару часов Дэнни спохватился — он торчал за библиотечным компьютером и ожесточенно гуглил все, связанное с делом МакГарретта, — так, похоже, он и впрямь занялся расследованием (неофициальным, конечно). В процессе рыскания в Интернете Дэнни обнаружил пару прекрасно написанных и очень информативных статей за авторством Лори Вестон, которая, судя по восторженному тону ее работ, была по уши влюблена в МакГарретта. Она подробно описала его службу во флоте и в рядах морских котиков, детально изучила место происшествия и даже составила карту — вместе со всеми замерами и фотографиями пирса, где исчез МакГарретт. Вестон даже рискнула взять интервью у нищенки, тетушки Пуа.

Дэнни скинул всю добытую информацию на флешку, которая всегда болталась у него на связке с ключами — и не только потому, что среди найденного была четкая фотография МакГарретта (да у этого парня просто офигенные ресницы) в полной парадной форме, а потому, что репортер выложил еще и фотографию тетушки Пуа. Та половину своего рассказа сетовала на грубых юнцов, а половину — какие по сравнению с ними осьминоги вежливые милашки.

Дэнни увеличил фотографию тетушки Пуа, чьи проницательные карие глаза, казалось, видели каждого насквозь. Хитрый взгляд, вредное выражение лица. Пушистые, поседевшие до белизны волосы были спрятаны под потрепанной соломенной шляпой, украшенной гирляндами из цветов и ракушек. Дэнни, устало потерев переносицу, выпрямился перед компьютером.

Да что за.

Дэнни Уильямс всегда с первого взгляда узнавал ведьм.

Глубоко вздохнув, он тоскливо посмотрел на потолок. Теперь Дэнни точно знал — с этим делом придется разбираться самому. И если он будет недостаточно аккуратен и уважителен в расследовании, то вполне может провести остаток жизни, играя со Стивом-осьминогом в ракушки в морских глубинах. Дэнни происходил из семьи «старой крови» — по материнской линии они были повязаны с Сицилией, а отцовские корни уходили в Ирландию.

К воспитанию Дэнни приложили руки обе его потрясающие бабушки, которые не только наводили ужас на всех соседей и правили округой железной рукой, но еще и были закадычными подружками. Дэнни выпала честь родиться их первым внуком, оттого их обожание — и его избалованность — достигли невероятных вершин. Дэнни многое узнал на их кухнях, пропахших базиликом, чесноком и кабачками — и далеко не только семейные кулинарные рецепты (хотя никто не мог превзойти его лазанью или жаркое из ягненка).

Бабуля Карлотта происходила из древнего рода сицилийских ведьм. Ее прапра... бабушке с трудом удалось сбежать из-под бдительного ока инквизиции и крайне удачно окрутить старшего сына охотника на ведьм. Бабуля Брайд родилась в графстве Клер в семье, издревле славящейся своими ведуньями и магами, и переехала в Нью-Джерси, который умудрилась почти наполовину заселить светловолосыми, шумными и вспыльчивыми Уильямсами. Стоит ли упоминать, что католицизм, формально исповедуемый в их семье, был всего лишь прикрытием для более старой веры? Как говорится, всегда лучше прятаться на видном месте, а что может быть лучше для язычников, чем лоно могущественной церкви?

Поняв, что расследованием придется заняться всерьез, Дэнни провел еще несколько часов, углубившись в секцию гавайской мифологии, и вынес оттуда пяток увесистых томов — мог бы и больше, но его оголодавший желудок издал такую трель, что даже библиотекарь тихо засмеялась.

Смутившись, Дэнни покинул библиотеку. Он закинул книги в машину и отправился в маленькую вьетнамскую забегаловку, где с удовольствием съел огромную порцию супа с лапшой и говядиной. После Дэнни доехал до морского центра, послонялся вокруг пару часов, растрясая обед, но так и не встретил тетушку Пуа. Может, все к лучшему: Дэнни пока не чувствовал себя готовым к этой встрече.

Потом он прогуливался вдоль доков по своему обычному маршруту. Группка рыбаков бурно что-то обсуждала, активно жестикулируя. Дэнни решил пройти мимо них, узнать, из-за чего сыр-бор. Трое мужчин смеялись и прикалывались над четвертым, который раскраснелся от негодования и орал на них в ответ.

— Да я правду говорю! Хренов осьминог вынырнул и спер все пиво, вот прямо с палубы!

— Друг, ты бы завязывал с травкой! Ну, забыл принести нам бухло, так и скажи.

Все еще протестуя, незадачливый мужик потащился за своими друзьями в сторону яхты.

Конечно, Дэнни и не был великим знатоком головоногих, но он был точно уверен — ни один нормальный осьминог не будет торчать у пирса и пить чужое пиво. Да как вообще осьминог может пить в океане? Дэнни отправился туда, где в последний раз видел своего многоногого друга. Вода тихо билась о сваи, мимо проплывала маленькая зеленая черепашка. Никаких грустных, пьяных, синих осьминогов.

Дэнни постоял пару минут, размышляя. Куда бы он поплыл, если был осьминогом в раздрае? Хм, нет, ничего не идет в голову. Он уже собрался уходить, когда из-под пирса раздался звук громкой отрыжки. По воде аж волна пробежала. Дэнни весело фыркнул. Нет, ну кто может осудить этого парня? То ты красавчик-коммандер, то — ближайший родственник кальмара.

— МакГарретт? Я знаю, что ты там. У тебя пиво еще осталось?

Оглядевшись по сторонам и убедившись, что поблизости никого нет, Дэнни уселся на причале. Репутация чудика, беседующего с самим собой — или с местной живностью — последнее, что ему сейчас нужно (подростком Дэнни достаточно часто платил залог за чокнутого кузена Винса, охотника за привидениями, чтобы понять — подобная слава не приносит пользы). Спустя пару минут тишину нарушило звяканье бутылок, и подрагивающее пьяное щупальце вынырнуло из воды, брякнуло бутылку на пирс и печально улеглось рядом.

— Итак, ты разозлил тетушку Пуа. Есть какие-нибудь соображения, как снять заклятие?

Дэнни потер виски — кажется, мигрень не заставит себя долго ждать. У осьминогов ведь нет голосовых связок и способности к связной устной речи. Может, у них даже больше общего с Винсом, чем Дэнни думал. Еще одно появившиеся щупальце описало в воздухе нетрезвую петлю — похоже, аналог «нет, я так ничего и не придумал» на осьминожьем.

— Да, друг, я тоже пока без идей.

Они приятно посидели — Дэнни на пирсе, Стив дрейфуя внизу — попивая остатки украденного пива. Дэнни пообещал приложить все силы, чтобы разрушить заклятие, и они торжественно пожали руки… руки и щупальца? Потом Дэнни убедил Стива — приобретшего теперь немного зеленоватый оттенок — что тому пока будет полезнее затаиться, и, простившись до воскресной вечерней смены, немного нетвердо зашагал к машине. Под причалом опять громко рыгнули.

Дэнни надеялся, что это была отрыжка, а не что-нибудь похуже.

По возвращению домой — он очень аккуратно вел машину — Дэнни случайно немного вздремнул (ну, вы знаете, как это бывает, присел на диван и вот ты уже смотришь сны) и пролистал всю литературу, набранную в библиотеке. Надо же понять, что ждать от гавайской магии. Там было множество историй о людях, превращенных в акул, но ни одной об осьминогах. Похоже у тетушки Пуа оказалось черное чувство юмора. С удивлением Дэнни узнал, что Пеле все еще любит прогуливаться по островам, принимая то облик пожилой дамы, то рыжей красотки — Дэнни поклялся быть еще более обходительным со встреченными гавайками. Наконец он захлопнул последнюю книгу. Может, получится отыскать настоящего местного колдуна, который что-нибудь подскажет и при этом не будет пытаться продать ему диски с записями народных песнопений, уроков хулу или заговоренные кристаллы? 

Единственный, к кому додумался обратить с вопросом Дэнни — Шаму, так же известный как Камекона. Этот упитанный парень продавал любимый фруктовый лед Грейс, и, по убеждению Дэнни, знал обо всех нелегальных делишках, творящихся на острове. Еще он общался буквально со всеми, живущими здесь (и с частью состоял в родстве), и оттого был в курсе всех сплетен. Короче говоря, самый лучший информатор из всех, которые когда-либо бывали у Дэнни.

Камекона внимательно выслушал его и после некоторого обдумывания (Дэнни успел сунуть двадцать баксов в банку для чаевых), одарил его проницательным взглядом и посоветовал поговорить с Мамо, держащим прокат досок для серфинга на пляже.

— Скажи, что ты от Камеконы.

По дороге по радио начали рассказывать о забавном происшествии в гавани: крупный осьминог напал на туристов и украл у них фотоаппарат. Дэнни без особого удивления прослушал, что вероятного подозреваемого описывают как «здоровенного, синего головоногого с очень ловкими щупальцами». Вздохнув, он развернулся и поехал в доки. Сейчас он даже порадовался, что не служит в полиции — ему совсем не хотелось арестовывать Стива. Да и вообще, у Дэнни не было столько наручников, чтобы скрутить наглого осьминога. И вряд ли в местном изоляторе найдется аквариум, способный вместить Стива.

Он без труда нашел Стива — тот ошивался у «их» пирса — и уже начал читать ему гневную о лекцию «Что значит вести себя тихо и какие жизненные перспективы раскрываются перед головоногими рецидивистами», когда Стив радостно замахал украденной техникой. Дэнни взял дорогую, водонепроницаемую камеру и начал просматривать снимки. Десять минут он любовался на фотографии упитанного, обгоревшего на солнце, покрытого веснушками и ожерельями из цветов, туристического семейства, позировавшего на фоне всех местных достопримечательностей. Потом уровень съемки сменился на более подходящий осьминогу, и на снимках замелькали мутные индивиды, грузящие на корабль самые большие мешки с коноплей, которые когда-либо видел Дэнни.

Стиву даже удалось снять крупным планом название судна, его номер и лица преступников (хотя в кадре то и дело мелькал кончик щупальца). Дэнни аж испытал прилив уважения к такой преданности работе. Несмотря на явное похмелье — Стив все еще был болезненного зеленоватого оттенка — и что он все еще являлся... ну, Гигантским осьминогом, Стив продолжал охотиться на бандитов.

Осьминог с надеждой уставился на него, и Дэнни выдавил из себя предложение позвонить в полицию. В конце концов, улика есть улика, и этих козлов все равно надо задержать, пока они не ушли в открытое море. Стив изобразил горячее осьминожье одобрение, и Дэнни, быстро подумав, набрал номер Меки. Тот, хорошенько поиздевавшись для начала, посерьезнел, приехал в порт, осмотрел камеру и вызвал подкрепление. Дэнни совершенно не ожидал, что в доки заявится еще и 5-0, которая и руководила всей операцией. Потом до него дошло — они наверняка связали наркодилеров с исчезновением Стива. Похоже, на данном этапе расследования они уже считали своего друга мертвым.

Дэнни оставалось только, засунув руки в карманы, мерить шагами пристань и с тоской наблюдать, как Мека, полиция и Пять-0 сноровисто пакует владельцев судна. Рядом раздался громкий, раздраженный всплеск, пара щупалец взметнулось над пирсом — Стив тоже смотрел, как его команда арестовывает наркодельцов. Эх, если Дэнни так тяжело переживает, что оказался за бортом всей движухи, то Стиву, командиру Пять-0, это должно быть еще неприятнее.

— Друг, как я тебя понимаю. Слушай, кажется, я знаю кое-кого, кто сможет помочь. Обещаю, сделаю все возможное, чтобы вернуть тебе первоначальный облик. Вернусь, как только переговорю с ним. Жди меня и никуда не лезь.

Дэнни с трудом отвел взгляд от зависшего у пирса осьминога. Большие глаза Стива смотрели на него со страстной надеждой. Дэнни быстро пошел к машине. Он должен найти тетушку Пуа до того, как из Стива сделают суши, но сначала нужно позвонить кое-кому в Джерси. Забираясь в машину, Дэнни почувствовал, что на него кто-то смотрит. В зеркале заднего вида он заметил Чина Хо Келли, который помогал грузить задержанных в полицейских автобус, и буровил Дэнни подозрительным взглядом. Просто замечательно. Теперь как бы не загреметь в тюрьму по подозрению в похищении офицера полиции только из-за того, что он постоянно оказывается на местах происшествия со всеми необходимыми уликами.

Вернувшись домой, Дэнни устроил сеанс конференцсвязи с бабушками (возраст обеих приближался к сотне, но на остроту их умов это не влияло). Сначала ему пришлось долго их убеждать, что он по-прежнему бабулина радость и хорошо кушает — после чего был крепко обруган на итальянском и гэльском за бесстыжий обман — и только после ему позволили рассказать об их со Стивом проблемах. Бабушки тихо посовещались, немного похихикали и пообещали прислать Дэнни кое-что полезное экспресс-почтой. И отдельно предупредили быть очень осторожным. Ведьма, сил которой достаточно, чтобы превратить человека в животное, определенно требует крайне аккуратного отношения. Даже если она абсолютно чокнутая. Чуть повеселевший и обнадеженный Дэнни повесил трубку. Возможно, он не закончит свои дни, играя в догонялки под пирсом со Стивом. Воодушевившись, он отправился на поиски Мамо.

Прокат Мамо располагался на пляже у пары крупных отелей и, похоже, бизнес шел вовсю. Дэнни долго наблюдал за ним издали, пока поток желающих убиться о волны не стал редеть — уже почти перед самым закрытием — и Мамо не остался в одиночестве. Дэнни некоторое время размышлял, что будет говорить, но потом решил — честность лучшая политика.

Сначала Мамо одарил его вежливым, но абсолютно незаинтересованным взглядом. Еще бы, какой-то чужак решил расследовать исчезновение МакГарретта. Но стоило Дэнни, глядя ему прямо в глаза, сказать, что Стив рассердил тетушку Пуа и теперь нуждается в его помощи, как отношение Мамо сразу изменилось. Как оказалось, тот хочет помочь крошке Стиви МакГарретту, которого он когда-то нянчил! Мамо дружески похлопал Дэнни по спине (чуть не сбил с ног) и тут же потащил его в сторону уютного бунгало, где жил с семьей. Куча детей и зверей с радостными воплями — будто они ужасно давно не видели любимого дедушку — выбежала навстречу, стоило им подойти к дому. Мамо довольно засмеялся.

Полненькая, мило улыбающаяся жена Мамо, Эмилия, принесла им свежий пог и маласадас, тихонько выгнала ватагу болтающих ребятишек из маленькой гостиной и ушла сама, остановившись только, чтобы забрать сидевшего у Дэнни на коленях пухлощекого малыша, пытавшегося придушить того галстуком. Освободившееся место немедленно заняла откормленная, пушистая кошка, тут же украсившая темные брюки Дэнни белой шерстью и громким мурлыканьем потребовавшая любви и ласки.

Похоже, превращение человека в осьминога совсем не взволновало Мамо. Но, как и бабушки Дэнни, он очень впечатлился силой ведьмы, наложившей столь сложное и длительное заклинание. Еще он поделился с Дэнни предположением, которое тому совсем не понравилось. 

— Он может быть одной из Древних, друг. Они очень сильны, чуть что выходят из себя и крайне опасны. Легко оскорбить, сложно задобрить. Ее имя в переводе значит «цветок»: вполне может оказаться одной из малых богинь. Хм, дай-ка мне подумать пару минут.

— Все лучше и лучше, — мрачно пробормотал Дэнни.

Он прочел пару взятых из библиотеки книг по гавайской мифологии и успел уяснить, что члены полинезийского пантеона скоры на расправу над любым оскорбившим их смертным, но вот с прощением картина совсем иная. Может, Стив привыкнет к осьминожьему существованию? Он же моряк, правильно? Наверняка любит воду. Дэнни совсем не хотелось попасть под немилость гавайской богини. Он почесал нос, глубоко вздохнул и продолжил почесывать кошку, которая судя по громкому мурчанию, горячо одобряла его поведение.

Мамо задумчиво промычал что-то себе под нос, скрестил руки на груди и уставился на тропические заросли на заднем дворе, видимые сквозь распахнутые стеклянные двери. Он с одобрением взглянул на вымотанного, невысокого светловолосого хаоли. Хорошо, что Стиви нашел себе такого друга. Он слишком долго был один.

Дэнни почувствовал, как его клонит в сон. Яркие цветы, оказавшийся просто потрясающе мягким диван… он зевнул и попытался взбодриться. Дэнни и правда давно толком не спал, слишком тосковал по дому, любимой дочке и маялся от скуки на работе, где чувствовал себя бездельником. Бормотание Мамо вторило мурчанию кошки, и, сам не заметив, Дэнни заснул.

Спустя два часа, чихнув, он проснулся. За это время Дэнни успел уютно устроиться на диване, а кошка теперь вылизывала шершавым язычком его подбородок. Мамо все так же созерцал сад. Заметив, что Дэнни проснулся, он весело улыбнулся ему. Кажется, внезапное отключение Дэнни от реальности его позабавило.

— Думаю, мы должны принести тетушке Пуа дары и попросить ее превратить Стиви обратно, — сказал Мамо, пока Дэнни силился вырваться из объятий коварного дивана и усесться прямо.

Дэнни шокировано уставился на него и гневно выпалил:

— Чтобы додуматься до этого, тебе понадобилось два часа? — недоверчиво спросил он, пытаясь пригладить растрепавшиеся со сна волосы.

Мамо пожал плечами.

— Мне показалось, тебе не повредит немного отдохнуть.

Спустя примерно час Дэнни покидал дом Мамо со списком «даров» для тетушки Пуа, обещанием встретиться на Шестом причале завтра и животом, полным вкуснейшей еды, приготовленной Эмилией. До машины его провожала стайка детей и собак, радостно лающая и прощающаяся. Новый друг Дэнни, кошка по имени Ватная палочка, величественно взирала на эту суматоху с калитки. Дэнни точно знал, что ближайшую неделю проходит покрытый кошачьей шерстью, несмотря на тщетные усилия ее счистить.

Дэнни ничуть не удивился, когда обнаружил на своем пороге посылку, доставленную экспресс-почтой. Если бабушки решали что-то предпринять, слово и дело у них расходились редко. Дэнни занес посылку внутрь и открыл ее со всеми предосторожностями; аккуратно развернул оберточную бумагу с защитными знаками — пальцы закололо — от чересчур любопытных почтальонов. Внутри оказалась красивая, пузатая, стеклянная бутылка полная прозрачной, чуть поблескивающей жидкости, в которой плавали травы и лепестки цветов. Горлышко бутылки венчала сургучная печать с тремя сплетенными полумесяцами. 

К посылке прилагалась краткая деловая записка, благоухающая лавандой: «Подари ей красивые цветы, Дэниел, и будь вежлив».

Дэнни застонал, откинулся на кушетку и потер переносицу, пытаясь прогнать головную боль. Бабули прислали бутылку своего лучшего домашнего самогона в подарок древней гавайской богине. Почему ему не верится в благополучный исход этой мутной затеи? Дэнни читал мифы о Пеле и ему совсем не улыбалось спорить с нетрезвой богиней земли, потому что в худшем случае в будущем его ждали грибы, выросшие в неположенных местах или проснувшиеся вулканы. Дэнни ужасно хотелось забыть всю эту безумную историю, но он не мог устоять перед грустными глазами осьминога Стива. Как можно оставить несчастного парня влачить головоногое существование, если в силах Дэнни ему помочь? По-видимому, страсть лезть в дела других людей досталась Дэнни по материнской линии.

На следующий день на встречу с Мамо он принес свою долю подношений. Большую часть утра Дэнни искал по всему Гонолулу самые красивые ожерелья из цветов и вкусный шоколад, чтобы приложить их к магическому пойлу от бабушек. Мамо добавил пучок свежих, зеленых ти листьев, уверив Дэнни, что это традиционный уважительный дар местным богам. Тетушка Пуа рыбачила с пирса, ее потрепанная магазинная тележка стояла рядом.

Она недовольно нахмурилась при виде Дэнни, но Мамо с успокаивающей и уважительной речью выступил вперед. Дэнни усилием воли держал рот закрытым, пока она не снизошла до общения с ним. Мамо поманил его к себе. Дэнни подошел, протягивая дары и мягко указывая, что Стив — родной сын этих мест и хороший человек, просто ради правосудия он подзабыл о вежливости. Но тот, кого Стив преследовал — очень плохой человек, который привозит оружие и наркотики на остров, что вызывает боль и разногласия и вредит местному населению, особенно тем, кто еще юн и глуп.

Несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений тетушка Пуа, прищурившись, изучала честное лицо Дэнни. Потом она смягчилась и приняла подношения: накинула на голову шляпу и на плечи ожерелья, открыла коробку шоколада и неприкрыто улыбнулась при виде бутылки алкоголя. Тетушка Пуа распечатала выпивку, вдохнула насыщенный запах, сделала приличный глоток и от удовольствия тихонько икнула. После чего она так крепко хлопнула Дэнни по спине, что тот чуть не свалился с пирса, и обратилась к Мамо с длинной музыкальной речью очень похожей на указания. Но знания гавайского у Дэнни не простирались дальше алоха, махало и маласадас, поэтому, о чем шла речь, он не знал.

Мамо церемонно поблагодарил ее, и они откланялись, оставив тетушку Пуа наслаждаться своими дарами. Идя по причалу, они услышали, как она что-то тихо пропела им вслед — кажется, ветерок вздохнул, вторя ей, и волна что-то сонно прошептала под причалом. Мамо стукнул Дэнни по плечу и, широко улыбаясь ему, прибавил шагу.

— Хорошая работа! Теперь надо найти Стиви и разрушить заклятие!

Дэнни, нахмурившись, пошел быстрее. Он уже начал размахивать руками от возрастающего волнения.

— Как? Она тебе сказала, как его снять?

— Тетушка сказала, надо выловить его из воды, а дальше ты и сам знаешь.

— Я?! — закричал Дэнни. — Да откуда мне-то знать, что делать?

Мамо пожал плечами, и они продолжили свой путь к Шестому причалу, так же известному как место проживания Стива. На полпути они услышали громкий крик:

— Моя сумочка! Он украл мою сумочку!

Дэнни бросился вперед, намереваясь схватить юного воришку с большой сумкой. Преступнику мешало скрыться из виду то, что он все время оглядывался и, открыв рот, пялился на своего преследователя.

Дэнни остановился как вкопанный. Не каждый день увидишь, как огромный синий осьминог едет в желтом промышленном ведре для мытья полов, отталкиваясь щеткой и шваброй от пирса для разгона. Оставшиеся щупальца он использовал для того, чтобы швырять в воришку банки с чистящими средствами.

Да уж, целиться Стив умел! Полная бутылка аммиака прилетала парню точно под коленки и тот, заорав, в замешательстве свалился ровно под ноги Дэнни, который за пару секунд сковал его в наручники (старые привычки, у Дэнни всегда была припасена пара наручников в кармане). Он отстраненно передал сумку и малолетнего преступника Мамо, которого явно веселило происходящее, и повернулся к Стиву. Ну и как прикажете все это объяснять разгневанной туристке и полицейским, идущим к ним? Дэнни заметил, как на ярко-лазоревом окрасе Стива пульсируют кирпично-красные разводы. От возбуждения погони? 

Неважно. Надо убрать Стива подальше от любопытствующих глаз: неподалеку уже замаячили рыбаки, вооруженные ужасно острыми острогами и гарпунами. Мамо подошел ближе и сказал:

— Я разберусь. Ты позаботься о Стиви, друг.

И Мамо, подхватив с пирса все еще лишенного дара речи воришку, встряхнул его за шиворот, как нашкодившего котенка, забрал сумку и направился в сторону полицейских.

Дэнни выжидающе посмотрел на небеса. Он не ждал божественной помощи, но иногда молния другая бы не помешала, понимаете? Он повернулся к Стиву, по-прежнему удобно восседавшему в своем ведромобиле. Стив выглядел ужасно довольным сами собой и приобрел крайне удовлетворенный оттенок кобальтового. 

— О чем ты вообще думал? Хочешь закончить жизнь как суши? Ты хоть понимаешь, что значит «не высовываться»? Тебя убить могли, ты огромный, тупой... агх!

Внезапно как минимум четыре щупальца крепко схватили Дэнни и притянули в крепкие осьминожьи объятия. Он приземлился лицом прямо в самодовольного головоногого. Смахивало больше на попытку поцеловать мокрое кресло-мешок. Дэнни резко выдохнул, завозился, и они все — Дэнни, Стив и ведро — с громкими брызгами рухнули в воду.

Дэнни наглотался воды, по голове прилетело держателем для швабры, он судорожно колотил руками и ногами, пытаясь понять, где верх, а где низ, и старался не вдохнуть воду. Тут же его схватили в охапку, и в несколько гребков обладатель длинных, загорелых ног вытащил его на поверхность.

Дэнни сплевывал воду, пока не открыл глаза и не увидел прямо перед собой голого Стива МакГарретта. Вместе они бултыхались у пирса. То ли Дэнни умудрился каким-то образом сломать заклятие, то ли тетушка Пуа была сегодня настроена доброжелательно. Не успел Дэнни что-либо сказать, как две большие ладони обхватили его лицо, а мягкие губы прижались к губам — поцелуй забрал все с трудом восстановленное дыхание. Когда Дэнни снова открыл глаза, то увидел широченную улыбку. Выражения лица у Стива-человека и Стива-осьминога были похожими. Сейчас тот выглядел особенно довольным собой.

— Так вот он какой, верный способ тебя заткнуть. Надо будет запомнить, — хрипло сказал Стив, лучась улыбкой. Он был так близко, что Дэнни мог в мельчайших подробностях рассмотреть его нереальные длинные ресницы и сине-зеленые глаза.

Не успел Дэнни перевести дух и разразиться ответной тирадой, как к ним подбежали рыбаки, полицейские и Мамо. Они споро выловили Дэнни и Стива из океана, выдали полотенца — а Стиву еще и плавки, чтобы прикрыть причинные места. Стив тут же поведал им достаточно складную историю — его держали в заточении на корабле, и ему удалось сбежать и доплыть до берега (нет, они с Дэнни не видели никаких огромных синих осьминогов, разъезжающих в ведрах на колесиках, вы обкурились, что ли?). Дэнни впечатлил его изможденный вид и тот прыгнул с пирса, чтобы помочь вылезти из воды, и т. д., и т. п. 

Для представителя правопорядка Стив потрясающе изобретательно врал.

На причале тут же появилась 5-0, и Стив воссоединился со своей командой. Радостно визжащая Коно, улыбающийся Чин и огромный мужик, Гровер, крепко обняли его. Потом вокруг Стива закрутилась чехарда из коллег, друзей и репортеров. Дэнни оттеснили в сторону до того, как он успел вставить еще хоть слово.

Все еще мокрый, с туфлями, из которых текла вода, в руках Дэнни позволил Мамо проводить себя до машины. Тяжелый выдался денек, хотелось только принять горячий душ, выпить холодного пива и хорошенько выспаться. Мамо похлопал его по плечу, поздравил с прекрасно выполненной работой и, велев не стесняться и заходить в гости, отпустил с миром.

На следующий день весть о чудесном побеге Стива из лап наркоторговцев (теперь надежно упрятанных за решетку) облетела весь остров. Фотография, на которой улыбающийся Стив позирует рядом со счастливым губернатором, была на первых полосах всех местных изданий. Но ни слова о скромном портовом охраннике или о гигантском синем осьминоге, совсем недавно наводившем ужас на доки, в прессу не просочилось.

Дэнни убеждал себя, что ему ни капельки не обидно. Что же до того буйного поцелуя, то он определенно ничего не значил. Если бы Дэнни провел несколько недель в образе гигантского осьминога, то после превращения обратно в человека сам бы расцеловал первого встречного. Поэтому Дэнни послал бабушкам цветы и их любимые шоколадки, горячо поблагодарил за советы и помощь, и уклонился от расспросов о Стиве (который, как они решили, теперь напарник Дэнни). Он всегда был вежлив с тетушкой Пуа, если встречал ее во время обходов доков. Скучная жизнь охранника шла своим чередом, но даже выходные с Грейс не радовали. 

Спустя две недели после происшествия Дэнни сидел на террасе Хилтона и старался держать себя в руках, пока бывшая жена самодовольно попивала чаек рядом. На это уходили все силы, Рейчел умудрилась вымотать ему все нервы, и Дэнни прикладывал массу усилий, чтобы не проклясть ее прямо здесь и сейчас. Или не позвонить бабушкам и попросить навести на нее порчу. Бабули никогда не одобряли Рейчел, и теперь Дэнни понял, почему. Чванливая, надменная и заносчивая женщина, выйдя замуж за богатея Стена, она не стала приятнее. Теперь, поджав губы, Рейчел ставила его в известность, что подает на полную опеку над Грейс — раз уж у тебя все равно нет средств, Дэниел — и все, что ему остается, смириться с этим.

Глубоко вздохнув, Дэнни сжал кулаки под столом. Но не успел он и рта раскрыть, чтобы сказать что-то, о чем потом, конечно, пожалел бы, как его хлопнули по плечу и глубокий голос с радостью произнес:

— Так вот ты где, Дэнно!

И коммандер Стивен Дж. МакГарретт в полной парадной форме, увешанный орденами и медалями, уселся на стул рядом с Дэнни, как будто имел полное на это право. Он одарил Рейчел широченной улыбкой, дружелюбности которой позавидовала бы акула.

— Вы, должно быть, Рейчел. Дэнни мне о вас столько рассказывал.

Прищурившись, она холодно ему ответила:

— Да что вы говорите? Мне он о вас и словом не обмолвился.

И разверзся ад.

Следующие пятнадцать минут Рейчел вбрасывала ядовитые саркастичные комментарии, а Стив хладнокровно парировал. Дэнни узнал, что теперь он всеми уважаемый член особого подразделения по борьбе с преступностью, напарник Стива и личный друг губернатора. Короче, человек с которым не стоит шутить, ведь у него есть куча влиятельных друзей на острове, и будет крайне неприятно, если Стен потеряет важные контракты на строительство из-за того, что его фирма не соответствует требованиям заказчика. Кстати, помните милый особнячок, которой он мечтал прикупить? К сожалению, тот больше не продается, потому что построен на окраине священного храма гавайской богини.

Развернувшееся действо смахивало на просмотр теннисного матча. С фаерболами. Дэнни чуть шею не свернул, пытаясь ничего не упустить. Спустя десять минут взбешенная Рейчел, убрала с коленей салфетку, встала, холодно кивнула Дэнни, прожгла взглядом Стива и вышла вон. Стив продолжил спокойно попивать какой-то тропический коктейль в высоком стакане, который, подмигнув, поставила перед ним официантка.

Офигев от наглости этого самодовольного засранца, Дэнни молча уставился на Стива. Он чувствовал себя принцессой, которую без ее ведома спасли от дракона. Все еще лишенный дара речи, Дэнни начал хаотично размахивать руками, пока, наконец, чуть не ткнул пальцем Стиву в нос.

— Что. За. Хрень. Дэнно? Откуда ты вообще это взял? И вообще, я что-то не припомню, что подавал заявку на работу в 5-0! И меня не нужно спасать от мерзкой карги, которой является моя бывшая жена! Я сам могу за себя постоять, Стивен!

Стив отпил еще глоток и, приподняв брови, посмотрел на Дэнни.

— Но теперь тебе это не нужно, Дэнно. Мы напарники, и напарники всегда приглядывают друг за другом. У меня куча времени ушла, чтобы разгрести все в доках, и как следует извиниться перед тетушкой Пуа. Но теперь я здесь с тобой и все будет хорошо. Я не позволю Рейчел забрать у тебя Грейс.

Дэнни захлопнул открывшийся рот. Интересно, насколько обширное досье Стив успел собрать на него? Надо будет проверить дом и машину на жучки.

— У тебя с головой не все в порядке? Ты же в курсе, да?

Стив только широко улыбнулся ему.

— Поедем посмотреть на твой новый кабинет, Дэнни?

Стив обхватил все еще пребывающего в ступоре Дэнни за плечи и потащил в сторону Дворца Иолани. Чудесное место, посмотри, как расположено! Новый кабинет Дэнни и правда оказался хоть куда — компьютер последнего поколения, новая стильная мебель. Дэнни с легкостью представил, как хорошо будет смотреться рамочка с фотографией Грейс на столе. Стив с гордостью представил его новым коллегами, явно обрадовавшимся появлению Дэнни в команде, ведь именно найденные им улики помогли обнаружить Стива. Оказалось, что кандидатуру Дэнни согласовал лично губернатор, на которого произвел впечатление его послужной список.

Дэнни подозревал, что Стив просто плюхнул его полицейское досье на стол губернатора. Стив раскрыл деятельность огромного наркокартеля, попутно арестовал нескольких известных террористов и конфисковал пару миллионов криминальных долларов, поэтому ходил у того в любимчиках. Дэнни так и подмывало отказаться, но увидев размер новой зарплаты, страховки и получив ключи от новенькой рабочей Камаро, передумал.

В конце концов, он не хотел случайно оскорбить тетушку Пуа, потому что такие повороты судьбы сами собой не происходят. Ему никогда не могло настолько повезти.

Спустя пару недель после вкуснейшего ужина со всей командой на ланаи Стива, они вдвоем прогуливались по пляжу. Прошедшая неделя выдалась самой насыщенной за всю его жизнь и, хоть он и не собирался в этом никому признаваться, самой веселой. Впервые за многие месяцы Дэнни чувствовал, что жизнь кипит и люди нуждаются в нем — и это, не говоря уж об адреналине от погонь, когда за рулем был Стив. Кроме того, нет ничего лучше пробежки за преступником, если хочешь сжечь калории от утренних маласадас.

У Дэнни никогда не было такого напарника, как Стив. Он сочетал социальные навыки пещерного человека с ребяческим очарованием, сосредоточенностью на деле и множеством различных талантов. Стив постоянно влезал в ситуации, которые Дэнни предпочел бы избежать любой ценой, открывал дверь гранатами вместо ордера, бросал подозреваемых в клетку с акулами и умудрился подставить напарника под пули в первую же неделю совместной работы.

Со Стивом МакГарреттом не соскучишься. 

Но каким-то образом все сложилось. Да, они постоянно спорили — о чем угодно. От важности полицейского протокола до того чья очередь писать отчеты или сколько маласадас Дэнни сумеет съесть на завтрак. Чем бы Стив не занимался, Дэнни всегда был рядом и прикрывал ему спину, не говоря уже о скрытом сексуальном напряжении, часто смущавшего и обескуражившего Дэнни. 

Они достигли того уровня взаимопонимания, на который у супругов уходят годы. Это сбивало с толку, особенно учитывая, что минимум раз в неделю то полицейские, то преступники спрашивали, как давно они женаты. Да и бабушки не облегчали жизни, названивая, спрашивая и намекая, что они ждут встречи с «молодым человеком» Дэнни, и «Боже, пора бы тебе уже что-то предпринять, Дэниел, мы же не молодеем!».

Отгорал закат, волны лизали босые ноги, заканчивался еще один чудесный день в тропическом раю. Прохладный бриз обдувал лицо, с губ сорвался счастливый вздох. Давно он не был настолько доволен жизнью. Дэнни остановился, стоило Стиву встать и повернуться к нему. Ухмыляясь, Стив повертел меж длинных пальцев красный цветок гибискуса, подошел ближе и воткнул его за левое ухо Дэнни.

От таких заявлений у него чуть глаза на лоб не полезли:

— Цветы? Шутишь, Стив? Тебе напомнить, что я не хрупкая островная красавица?

Стив улыбнулся этой своей широченной улыбкой, которой невозможно противостоять, и Дэнни внезапно понял, как близко друг к другу они стоят — можно почувствовать тепло тела, рассмотреть изгиб длиннющих ресниц. Дэнни моргнул, когда Стив подошел ближе, потерся носом о нос и нежно поцеловал его в губы. Дэнни сам собой начал отвечать, хотя никогда прежде романтические поцелуи с парнями его не интересовали.

Несмотря на разницу в росте, они быстро приноровились.

Поцелуй вышел очень страстным, и когда они отстранились друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, припухшие губы Дэнни покалывало, и глаза Стива потемнели от страсти.

С довольным вздохом Стив обнял Дэнни за плечи, притянул ближе, и они продолжили лениво идти по пляжу к дому. Стив, похоже, не хотел забегать вперед. 

Конечно, Дэнни не мог так долго молчать, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Он потрогал цветок, все еще заткнутый за ухо, и смерил Стива вопросительным взглядом.

— И что значит этот цветок? Какой-то секретный код? Я теперь официально не одинок? — Дэнни подозрительно прищурился. — Подожди-ка! Ты типа ухаживаешь за мной, МакГарретт? Тебя тетушка Пуа подговорила?

Стив улыбался, глядя на то, как Дэнни ругается и размахивает руками. Речь шла о мужественности и цветах, «что плохого в нормальном, красивом букете роз, Стивен?», и т. д., и т. п. Но цветок Дэнни оставил, и Стив нежно смотрел на своего напарника и будущего любовника, и раз так решили боги и богини, спутника жизни. Он тихо пробормотал слова благодарности маленькой, почти забытой богине земли, сделавшей ему столь прекрасный подарок. Долгие выматывающие недели осьминожьего существования стоили компании Дэнни. Пусть пассат несет его слова.

Ланаи было залито теплым светом, там сидела, радостно пересмеиваясь, его новая семья и команда. Легкий бриз взъерошил волосы, пощекотал нос тонким ароматом белого имбиря, и он готов был поклясться, что расслышал тихое женское хихиканье. Впервые за долгие годы Стив чувствовал, что наконец нашел свой дом.


End file.
